LIES
by Caro-Snape
Summary: Hermione sufre una gran perdida....... q tiene q ver el profesor de pociones en todo esto? Los rsumenes no son mi fuerte sorry! Un feedback plis!...retomada despues de siglos...sorry!:
1. Prólogo

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Drama/Angust/Romance

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la Ana, porque va a ser la primera en leerlo mas que nada, para todos los que me han dejao feedback en mis otros fics.Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen**: Hermione sufre una gran perdida....... q tiene q ver el profesor de pociones en todo esto?

**Nota**: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione aunque en los próximos serán los pensamientos de Snape.

****

****

**LIES**

Me alegro de estar aquí otro año más, con Ron y Harry, sé que para otros comenzar un nuevo curso no es motivo de felicidad, pero bueno teniendo en cuenta que mi afán por superarme intelectualmente alcanza cuotas apabullantes...la verdad sea dicha también me gusta porque vuelvo a reunirme con ellos, mis dos grandes amigos, bueno, en realidad uno de ellos es algo mas para mi...

_--'Mione es que no piensas pegar bocado?_

_-- Umh lo que tu quieres es comerte mi pollo Ronald_

_--Me has pillado, eh Harry y tu vas a comerte esas patatas???_

_--Ron!!!!_

Oh! Como echaba esto de menos. Creo que este va a ser uno de los mejores años de mi vida en Hogwarts y nada ni nadie lo estropeara...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cuan equivocada estaba, cuan inocente era, me daría cuenta de ello unos meses más tarde, en la fiesta de Hallowe'en donde nos esperaban los más terribles acontecimientos...

FLASH BACK

_--Eh..Hermione..._

_-- Si, Ron?_

De pronto las puertas del comedor se abrieron y un grupo de encapuchados irrumpió en la sala, con rápidos movimientos de varita y ante la sorpresa, que luego se trasformaría en horror, de los alumnos, fueron dejando salir chispas verdes que ponían en evidencia el Avada Kedabra, conmocionada observe como Dumbledore, Mcgonagal y demás profesores, junto con Harry y Ron blandían sus varitas y lanzaban encantamientos a los desconocidos.

Horrorizada, solo me di cuenta de que eran mortífagos cuando uno de ellos me acorraló en una esquina del salón, fui incapaz de reaccionar estaba petrificada. Fue entonces cuando Ron vino en mi ayuda y lanzó al Mortífago un Desmallus, el cual jamás llegaría a hacer contacto con él, ya que otro de los encapuchados hizo surgir un horrible Crucio que impacto en el cuerpo de Ron. Jamás podré olvidar como se retorció de dolor. Pero no se rindió, el segundo Desmaillus dio en el blanco y el Death Eater que me apresaba cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, al mismo tiempo que las rodillas de Ron impactaban contra el suelo. Corrí a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos y me abrace a su tembloroso cuerpo.

-_-Tranquila 'Mionie, estoy bien. Un poco dolorido eso es todo._

_--Ron_—Balbuceé.

Conseguimos ponernos en pie, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todo ocurrió como a cámara lenta:

El Mortifago que envió el Cruciatus a Ron tras gritar Enervate! Para que su compañero se recuperara se dirigió a nosotros, me apartó de un manotazo y cogió a Ron por el cuello de la túnica, luego alzó su varita y dijo: "Avada Kedavra". Con cada letra que salió de su boca un movimiento de la cabeza de mi amigo tenía lugar, hasta que sus ojos hicieron impacto con los míos y su boca sin producir sonido articuló: _"Te quiero_ _Hermione" "Y yo a ti Ron"_ conseguí decir. Chispas verdes cegaron mis ojos.

De pronto la imagen volvió a ser muy rápida, el cuerpo de Ron se estrelló contra el suelo, el Mortífago se volvió y comenzó la búsqueda de otra victima. El otro Mortífago se acercó a Ron, levanto su mascara y puede ver unos profundos e inteligentes ojos negros, luego se marchó.

Me abracé al cuerpo sin vida y lloré sobre el. Un único pensamiento corría frenético en mi cabeza: si sobrevivía a esta masacre yo Hermione Granger vengaría la muerte de Ronald Weasley.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Drama/Angust/Romance

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la Ana, porque va a ser la primera en leerlo mas que nada, para todos los que me han dejao feedback en mis otros fics.Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen**: Hermione sufre una gran perdida....... q tiene q ver el profesor de pociones en todo esto?

**Nota**: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione aunque en los próximos seran los pensamientos de Snape.

LIES 

Solo ha pasado una semana, muchos compañeros han perdido la vida, ni un solo mortifago pereció. Harry esta destrozado la perdida de su mejor amigo lo ha roto en pedazos. Yo no he dejado de llorar, es algo que simplemente no puedo abandonar, pero no me gusta que la gente me vea, no quiero que se compadezcan de mi, además delante de Harry tengo que ser fuerte, si no el se hundiría más aun..

Así que para soltar mi pena, quitar la rabia y llorar de impotencia vengo aquí, al lago, a este pequeño recodo que queda algo escondido gracias al gran sauce llorón junto a el. Me siento en mi roca y dejo a mi mirada perderse en el infinito de mi dolor.

Hoy hace frió, el invierno empieza a anunciar su entrada, solo llevo la camisa y la falda, pero me da igual, duele demasiado para sentirlo...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

_--Severus, por favor, ve a avisar a Minerva._

_--Si Sr, Director_

_--Entonces Harry, dices que no ves a Hermione desde..._

_--No la he visto en todo el día, no ha ido a desayunar, ni a la comida, tampoco a la cena, no está en la sala común, no ha asistido a clase, eso no es propio de ella, aunque desde..._

La voz de Harry se rompio en mil pedazos, se le inundaron los ojos y se hizo más pequeño. Dumbledore apoyo una de sus mano en el hombro izquierdo de Harry y lo zarandeó suavemente.

_--Harry...no..._

_--Estoy bien, es solo que, bueno, no es fácil aceptar...ya sabe._

No podía continuar el nudo en la garganta era demasiado fuerte, solo pensar en ...Ron ya le resultaba difícil, no digamos hablar de el.

La puerta se abrió y la Profesara Mcgonagal entró como una exhalación, tras ella un Snape tan carente de emoción como siempre hacia su aparición.

_--¿Qué a pasado Albus? ¿Cómo es posible que no se sepa nada de ella? Albus que..._

_---Tranquila Minerva, Filnch ya está buscando en el castillo, ahora tu y yo haremos lo mismo, Harry, tu ve a la torre Gryffindor y espera allí. Severus, podrías encargarte tu de los jardines?. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

¿Porque me pregunta? Esta claro que me acaba de dar una orden. Típico comportamiento de Albus Dumbledore que a mi me saca de quicio. Y ahora con el horrible tiempo que hace me toca salir a buscar a la idiota sabelotodo, que está jugando al escondite mientras todo el personal se devana los sesos intentando saber donde demonios está!!.

¿Por donde empezar? Los terrenos de Hogwarts son muy amplios...Piensa Severus, piensa como una estúpida Gryffindor...

El lago,

el recodo norte del lago,

tras el sauce.

Me dirijo allí, la lluvia cada vez es más intensa, los relámpagos que iluminan el oscuro cielo me dan una idea de la tremenda tormenta que se avecina.

Aprieto el paso. No es que me interese encontrarla, no me importa, me da igual lo que le ocurra, es solo que odio estar bajo la lluvia.

Ya queda menos.

Una densa niebla comienza a hacer su aparición.

Mierda, no veo nada.

_--Lumus!_

Hay está el sauce.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy corriendo.

Alcanzo el árbol. Aparto las ramas y...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Drama/Angust/Romance

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la Ana, porque va a ser la primera en leerlo mas que nada, para todos los que me han dejao feedback en mis otros fics.Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen**: Hermione sufre una gran perdida....... q tiene q ver el profesor de pociones en todo esto?

**Nota**: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Snape.

...y ahí esta sentada en la piedra que hay en la orilla, y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

_--Srta. Granger?_

No hay respuesta

Me acerco.

Puedo ver los reflejos de su cara en la superficie, extrañamente calmada, del lago.

Esta pálida, un pálido azulado.

_--Srta. Granger?_

Noto como mi voz tiembla.

Le toco el hombro.

Nada.

Me agacho a su lado, me quito la capa y la cubro con ella. La giro para que me mire. Es entonces cuando reacciona.

_--Déjeme en paz._

_--Srta. Grang..._

_-- Váyase y déjeme sola por favor._

_--¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿Sabe que todo el mundo la está buscando?!!!!_

_--ES QUE NO ME HA OIDO??? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LÁRGUESE, FUERA DE MI VISTA!!!!!!!_

Maldita mocosa!!!, maldita y jodida mocosa.

Me pongo de pie mientras le grito:

_--Levántese!!........... ¡YA!_

Es entonces cuando veo como una fuerza que jamás esperé pudiese salir de algo tan pequeño, se apodera de ella. Vislumbró la ira en sus ojos cuando hacen contacto con los míos, y entonces,

me empuja.

Caigo de espaldas al agua,

Frío.

me golpeo la cabeza con algo.

Oscuridad.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Un gran ruido acaba con mi semiinconsciencia, es un trueno, la noche a caído, ya ha empezado la tormenta. Me incorporo lentamente, la cabeza me da vueltas. Estoy empapado y calado hasta los huesos.

Instintivamente mi mirada se dirige a la roca. No hay nadie.

_--Típico Gryffindor, tiran la piedra y esconden la mano. _

Sin embargo tengo que tragarme mis palabras cuando al salir del agua junto a la orilla veo como hay un bulto negro, mi capa, y acurrucada bajo ella, una helada Hermione Granger, tirita en sueños.

La cojo en brazos y me dirijo hacia el castillo....

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--A tus aposentos Severus, lo hemos preparado todo allí, la enfermería esta demasiado lejos..._

Nunca dejo de sorprenderme en lo que a Dumbledore se refiere, pero sin decir una palabra ni emitir protesta alguna, me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo a las mazmorras, seguido del Director y de Madame Pomfrey. Allí encuentro una muy alterada Minerva McGonagall que me avasalla con una pregunta tras otra sin dejarme siquiera pensar la respuesta. Me dirijo hacia el dormitorio y dejo, el ahora inmóvil cuerpo de la señorita Granger, en la cama donde empiezan a atenderla.

--¿Dónde la has encontrado Severus?

_--En el lago, Minerva._

_--Pero que hacia allí con este tiempo!? Pobre niña.¿ Por qué has tardado tanto en encontrarla? _

Estoy pensando que decir ante tan estúpida pregunta, cuando Dumbledore se acerca e interviene.

--Tranquila, Minerva , déjale respirar, ya habrá tiempo de aclararlo todo, ya habrá tiempo de responder a todas las dudas que se nos planteen. Ahora, creo que deberíamos descansar. Severus, eso también te incluye a ti.

Supongo que si, supongo que tiene razón, pero algo me dice que va a ser una noche larga.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

--Profesor, no creo que sea una buena idea trasladar a la Srta. Granger, pero yo no puedo quedarme, hay demasiados pacientes en la enfermería, así que si no le importa cuidar de ella...

¡Claro que me importa! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!!!, sin embargo... Asiento como un imbécil.

--Debe tomarle la temperatura cada hora, avíseme si tiene problemas, y recuerde, a las doce debe darle la poción que le dejé en el frasco. Vendré mañana temprano para ver como se encuentra.

Y con esto, por fin se va. Doy gracias a todos los dioses y me dirijo al baño, necesito una ducha caliente para que se me descongele el cerebro y así poder pensar con claridad.

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella, estoy tan cansado. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que o bien mi puerta tiene acné o tengo unos bultos en la espalda. Me desvisto y la observo en el espejo.

Adosadas a ella, ocho sanguijuelas tan grandes ya como ratas, se están dando el festín de su vida. Asqueado busco mi varita para hacerlas desaparecer.

No está.

Genial. Mi día simplemente ya no puede ir a peor.

Tras la dolorosa tarea de arrancarlas de mi cuerpo, procedo a mi merecido baño.

_--NO!!, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!. _

¿Que? ¿Que es eso?

Granger.

Doy un salto, salgo de la bañera, me pongo el albornoz como puedo y abandono el baño a todo correr.

En mi cama, la Gryffindor da vueltas violentamente como si acabase de emprender una lucha con mis sabanas.

Una pesadilla. ¿Eso es todo? Maldita niña.

--¡NO! Nooooooooooo!!!!!!

Le toco despacio el hombro.

--Srta. Granger...

le susurro.

Manotazo. Mas gritos.

La zarandeo con fuerza.

--Srta. Granger, tranquila.

Abre los ojos,

me mira aturdida,

se abraza a mi.

-- Tranquila, solo ha sigo una pesadilla.

Comienza a llorar silenciosamente.

La estrecho entre mis brazos.

Definitivamente será una noche larga, muy larga.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Drama/Angust/Romance

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la Ana, porque va a ser la primera en leerlo mas que nada, para todos los que me han dejao feedback en mis otros fics. Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen**: Hermione sufre una gran perdida....... q tiene q ver el profesor de pociones en todo esto?

**Nota**: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Snape.

Hará una hora que se quedo dormida, como mi baño se fue a la mierda definitivamente, me puse la parte de abajo del pijama y la bata y me senté aquí junto a la chimenea a pasar el rato, pero más que nada lo que he hecho es perder el tiempo, no puedo pensar, el diario del profeta esta tirado a mis pies, el libro en la mesita sobre los ejercicios a medio corregir, simplemente no me concentro en nada de lo que he intentado hacer y la culpa de todo la tiene esa pequeña mocosa. Ella y la pregunta que ronda mi cabeza ¿Por qué demonios me empujo? De la cual derivan otras dos: ¿de donde puñetas saco esa fuerza? Y ¿qué hacia en el lago con ese tiempo? A lo que mi parte Slitherin responde: y a ti que más te da? No te estarás preocupando por la Gryffindor no?. Y me incita a hacer algo para entretenerme, lo cual, no consigo y me lleva a la situación actual, q...

El reloj interrumpe mis divagaciones y me anuncia que son las doce de la noche.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la habitación.

¿Dónde demonios dejó Pomfrey el dichoso frasco?

Comienzo ha hacer el reconocimiento del dormitorio:

Pared del fondo: mesita de noche...no, cama...no, otra mesita...tampoco.

Pared izquierda: armario...no, puerta del baño...va a ser que no, estantería...no.

Pared derecha: divan ...no, sillón...tampoco, pequeña mesa auxiliar...bingo.

Ahora solo hay que despertarla...

_--Srta Granger_

Se revuelve.

_--Srta Granger?_

Abre los ojos,

_--Tiene que tomarse esto._

me mira,

Con furia.

coge el frasco,

Con fuerza.

se bebe el contenido,

Con rabia.

y me lo escupe a la cara.

Se da la vuelta y comienza a llorar.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora que he hecho?

Me limpio la cara, me levanto de la cama y me dispongo a irme. Que le jodan si le sube la fiebre, que se aguante si le duele algo...no voy a consentir tal falta de respeto.

Un susurro.

_--¿Que?_

Gimoteos.

_--No me deje sola._

Salgo de la habitación,

_--Por favor._

para entrar de nuevo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muy corto, lo se pero la verdad es que me gustaba acabarlo asi, y por más que intenté buscar una continuación, todas me rompian el efecto del final! Oju!!!!! q dura es la vida!!!! ;-)

Muchas gracias a Irene, Mielin y DrakeMalfoy por los feedbacks!!!!! Espero que os guste como continua! Besillos a tods.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Drama/Angust/Romance

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la Ana nada, para todos los que me han dejao feedback en mis otros fics. Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen**: Hermione sufre una gran perdida....... q tiene q ver el profesor de pociones en todo esto?

**Nota**: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Snape o Hermione, depende de la escena.

LIES

Me siento en la cama, ella se acerca a mi y susurra un gracias apenas audible, que me parte el alma...¿que demonios me pasa? Definitivamente debo haber pedido la cabeza.

Apoyo la espalda en la pared que hace de cabecero y me preparo para esperar a que se quede dormida.

Tose. Tirita. Solloza.

Creo que le esta subiendo la fiebre, podría avisar a Madame Pomfrey pero sinceramente me parece absurdo, soy profesor de pociones, así que creo que podré arreglármelas yo solito, además los antipiréticos se preparan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Le toco la frente para asegurarme...si, no hay duda.

_--No!_

_--Volveré enseguida Srta. Granger, duérmase._

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Listo.

Vierto el contenido del caldero en un pequeño tubo de ensayo, el liquido celeste aun caliente, desprende una nube de humo anaranjado al tomar contacto con el cristal frió.

Me dirijo al dormitorio.

_--Procure no escupírmelo a la cara esta vez._

Me arrepiento al instante de mi ironía cuando descubro que la fiebre ha subido tanto que está empapada en sudor y murmurando cosas que para mi no tienen sentido.

_-- No...no vengas.... No...la luz....no...verde....NO!!!!_

Delira.

La incorporo, esta rígida, me mira, le acerco el tubo y poco a poco va tragando el contenido.

Parece que se relaja y se deja caer en la inconsciencia, no sin antes pedirme que no la deje sola.

_--Le prometo que me quedaré con usted._

Estoy cansado.... tan cansado, y tengo frió. Podría irme y sentarme junto a la chimenea, ya esta dormida, y sin duda no me vendría mal una sopa caliente, pero algo me impide levantarme de allí, se lo he prometido.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

No estoy dormido, simplemente no puedo. Además cada leve movimiento de Hermione me sobresalta.

Hermione? Desde cuando esta cría insolente a pasado a ser Hermione? Achaco todo esto a mi terrible cansancio. Ha sido una semana muy dura, un mes duro...una vida dura.

Pero no es momento para compadecerme de mi mismo...

Alzo la mano y le tomo la temperatura, parece que la poción ha hecho efecto. Se revuelve un poco y...se abraza a mí, descansando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Un escalofrió recorre mi columna vertebral y me eriza la piel. ¿Que demonios me ocurre?

Intento apartarla suavemente para no despertarla, pero ella aprieta más su cabeza contra mí.

Es inútil, así que la dejo tal cual y cierro los ojos. Necesito dormir, necesito más que nada, poder cerrar los ojos sin que a mi mente lleguen oscuras imágenes, pero en realidad yo nunca duermo, siempre estoy alerta.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mortífagos.

**Ron**

Mortifagos

Luz Verde.

Mortifagos.

**Muerto**

Me despierto totalmente desorientada y empapada, envuelta en sabanas de seda negra que no reconozco, en una cama que no es la mía y sobre el torso desnudo de alguien tremendamente pálido.

Tengo que separarme de quien quiera que sea, pero no puedo, no quiero, necesito sentir la vida, el calor humano, si no, creo que me volveré loca. Aun así mi parte racional y...porque negarlo...mi parte curiosa, me instan a incorporarme levemente.

El pelo negro y liso le cubre la cara, sin embargo se perfectamente quien se oculta tras el.................Snape.

De un brinco me retiro del bastardo de pelo grasiento que ha arruinado mi vida. Multitud de recuerdos inundan mi mente hasta que llego al momento en el que descubrí la verdad.

El lago.

Echaba tanto de menos a...Ron (unas lagrimas se escapan sin permiso). Fui allí a evadirme, a intentar olvidar y sin embargo, lo único que conseguí fue recordar, y con demasiados de talles.

Cuando Snape se agachó junto a mi y me hizo volverme, me encontré con los profundos e inteligentes ojos negros que me atormentaban desde la noche del ataque. Y mi mente comenzó a trabajar muy deprisa, demasiados datos se agolpaban para ser procesados y la verdad que descubrí era tan evidente, oscura, fría y aterradora, que me llenó de ira y me dio la fuerza suficiente para derribar a mi Profesor de Pociones, pero me arrebató las pocas esperanzas de venganza que me quedaban, las pocas ganas de vivir que tenía...

_--¿Como se encuentra Srta. Granger?_

_--Bien, gracias _(respondo bruscamente y apretando la mandíbula para contenerme)

El asiente y alarga la mano en dirección a mi frente.

_--No-me-toque_

Por un momento parece confundido.

Le miro desafiante.

Y sus ojos se hacen impenetrables.

Voy a explotar...

Se aclara la garganta y con cara de desprecio me dice:

_--Daré por sentado que su reacción se debe al mal humor matutino. Ahora déjeme comprobar que le ha bajado la fiebre._

Y vuelve a intentar posar la mano sobre mi cabeza.

No voy a poder aguantar más.

_--¡Le he dicho que no me toque MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!_

Y exploto.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

No entiendo nada...por un instante me he sentido confundido, perdido... pero mi yo-Slytherin ha vuelto conmigo, para hacerme ver lo tremendamente equivocado que estaba al sentir...¿pena? por tan desagradecida Gryffindor. Aun así...duele.

_--¿Que demonios le ocurre?_

_--¿Qué, que me ocurre?!, ¿¡Cómo se atreve maldito bastardo?!!!_

_-- ¿Quien se cree que es, Granger?_

_--¿Quién se cree USTED que es para arrebatarme todo lo que me importaba?_

No se a que se refiere, pocas veces en mi vida he perdido el control de la situación como en este momento...pierdo mi tono de indiferencia y le respondo con otra pregunta:

_--¿De que está hablando?!!!!_

_--¿De que estoy hablando?!!! QUE DE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO?!_

Me estoy exasperando.

_--SI, SEÑORITA GRANGER, DE QUE HABLA!?._

Me mira sorprendida...yo nunca elevo el tono de voz hasta estos extremos. Y justo cuando creo que todo ha acabado, se pone de pie sobre la cama se acerca a mí y me golpea a la vez que grita:

_--¡USTED MATO A RON!_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Drama/Angust/Romance

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la Ana, para todos los que me han dejao feedback en mis otros fics. Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen**: Hermione sufre una gran perdida....... q tiene q ver el profesor de pociones en todo esto?

**Nota**: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Snape o Hermione, depende de la escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un silencio frió invade la habitación, aunque en mi mente aun resuena el eco de mis palabras...y sin embargo el sigue ahí impasible nada le afecta, nada le llega...

Acabo de acusarlo de asesinato y no piensa decir nada al respecto, le he golpeado y no va a tomar represalias......su indiferencia me hace aun más daño que sus palabras de desprecio.

Se gira y se dispone a irse, así sin más. No pienso permitirlo...

_--¡¡¡¡¡DONDE CREE QUE VA!!!!!_

Se detiene, pero no se vuelve. Continua su camino.

_--¡¡¡¡DE LA CARA MALDITO COBARDE!!!!_

Vuelve a detenerse y puedo ver como aprieta los puños. Esta vez le he dado donde más le duele...en su orgullo. Me mira y dice en un tono firme:

_--No tiene ni idea Srta. Granger, ni idea..._

Estoy llorando, soy débil.

_--Pues hágame entender,como pudo,...MATAR a RON_

La fuerza que he puesto en las últimas palabras a sido demasiado para mi organismo, el dolor que me produce pronunciar su nombre me cala en el alma, comienzo a sentirme tremendamente mareada, las piernas me fallan y todo se hace tan oscuro....

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La mezcla de ira, rabia, odio que se había apoderado de mi cuando me acuso de la muerte del pelirrojo dejan paso al absoluto pánico cuando veo como cae a la cama como un peso muerto.

La distancia que me separa de ella es realmente corta pero se hace eterna y cuando por fin consigo llegar a donde esta mis manos no pierden el tiempo y palpan su cuello...noto aliviado como la sangre golpea furiosa los vasos con el efecto de la compresión.

Aun así no estoy tranquilo, ¿como estarlo?, debí decírselo, se que debí hablar con ella sobre la noche del ataque, por más que él se negara, sabia que tarde o temprano ella llegaría a la conclusión y no seria capaz de entender...todo tiene su porque, su explicación lógica...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--¿Qué ocurre Severus?_

_--La fiebre persiste Poppy, no consigo bajársela._

_--Dejala ahí, y ve a avisar a Dumbledore._

Les escucho y quiero responderles, quiero que me dejen ir, no voy a seguir...no lo haré, me reuniré contigo, te lo prometo, te lo prometo...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Parece que ha recuperado la conciencia...¿Srta. Granger puede escucharme?_

Es Pomfrey.

_--Déjenme._

_--¡¡Hermione!!_

Giro la cabeza y ahí esta Harry.

Comienzo a llorar de impotencia.

_--Harry, tu lo entiendes ¿verdad? Di que lo entiendes Harry...di que lo entiendes!!! Dejadme ir...por favor._

_--Hermione su vida tiene que continuar, debe seguir adelante, la necesitamos para acabar con Voldemort._

_--Es fácil para usted decirlo, profesor Dumbledore...pero entiéndame...NO quiero seguir sin él. Además no soy necesaria para acabar con Voldemort, Harry debe hacerlo...yo solo quiero venganza..._

_--Ese no es un sentimiento que debiera albergar una bruja como usted...._

Dumbledore deja la frase en el aire y Harry al borde de las lagrimas la retoma con un deje de sadismo en su voz

_-- Pero si eso te hace seguir adelante, tendrás tu recompensa cuando atrapemos a los mortífagos, te lo prometo Hermione, yo mismo acabaré con el bastardo que mato a Ron cuando dé con el..._

Voy a decirlo, Harry debe saber la verdad.

_--Lo tienes en frente._

Me mira con ojos inquisitivos y levanta la cabeza para darse de bruces con la mirada de Snape... El Maldito hijo de puta...no pierde su frialdad.

La cara de Pomfrey es la sorpresa personificada me mira sin parpadear y segundos después dirige su vista hacia el profesor de pociones, Mcgonagal se pone realmente tensa pero Dumbledore...no se inmuta y me dice:

_--Descanse Srta. Granger. Mañana será otro día._

_--ES QUE NO ME HA OIDO!!!! FUE EL,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ FUE EL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_--Usted..._

Parece que solo Harry me cree...voy a dejarme ir y no van a impedirlo...pero antes:

_--¡¡¡Acaba con el Harry!!! _(lloro mas que nunca)_ Me lo prometiste._(susurro)_ Venga a Ron._

Y me voy...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que dramático no? Jijijijiji la falta costumbre, comomis fics suelen ser de "Humor" se me va la mano al ponerme seria...wuajajajajajajjaj. Bueno a ver...una preguntilla pa los que lo estéis leyendo...lo sigo?¿?¿?¿? es que estoy por eliminarlo y todo.......

Otra cosilla, gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia!!!!!!! Se que he tardado lo que no esta en los escritos en poner otro capítulo....

Y ahora especial gracias a:

**Nocrala**

**Meilin2**

**ArwenWood**

**DrakeMalfoy**

**Amsp14**

**Mequmisakura**

**Florence Rose**

**Anna**

Por sus reviews


	7. Capítulo 6

Nota: la letra normal, ya esté entre paréntesis o fuera de ellos son los pensamientos de Sev; la cursiva es el diálogo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_--¡¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!!!¡¡¡ HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! NO Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo. ¡Usted¡USTED!_

Potter se abalanza sobre mí y comienza a golpearme...le dejo hacer...no siento nada. Ni siquiera una sesión de cruciatus podría hacerme sentir ese tipo de dolor en estos momentos.Verla abandonar de esa forma me parte el alma en mil pedazos, aun más sabiendo que se va sin motivos...él no es un motivo.

He visto demasiada muerte, demasiado sufrimiento, demasiada tristeza, demasiado dolor...he visto demasiado...

Quiero dejarlo, quiero abandonar yo también, reunirme con ella y hacerle comprender… hacerle comprender cual es la realidad, cual es el motivo de todo esto y traerla de vuelta, sin embargo el mortífago que hay en mi me mantiene...porque no puedo negar que algo de la fuerza de esa figura que tanto odio, me hace seguir adelante.

Así que actúo como el hombre frió que soy, o que finjo ser, y hago reaccionar a todos los demás.

_--Vamos Pomfrey no se quede ahí parada haga algo._

Como una autómata se dirige hacia el armario de las medicinas y elige un tarrito con líquido verde en su interior, no necesito preguntar que contiene, lo conozco demasiado bien. Hermione...la Srta. Granger no es la primera ni la última que hace esto, el problema es que yo lo he visto demasiadas veces en las torturas del Señor oscuro.

Pomfrey vierte su contenido en la boca entreabierta de la bruja y me mira con una mezcla de miedo e ira…

…exige explicaciones.

Luego dirige su mirada hacia Potter que sigue golpeándome y una expresión de aprobación cruza su cara.

Dumbledore se acerca y separa, al niño que vivió, de mí. Me asomo a los ojos del anciano, asiento y me marcho, dejando un silencio en la enfermería que solo es roto por las maldiciones y las promesas de venganza que salen de Potter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Llevo más de dos hora esperando la aparición de Dumbledore, mis mazmorras se me antojan insoportablemente pequeñas, frías, hostiles…. quiero acabar con todo esto, quiero hacerla comprender,

quiero dejar de estar preocupado, no es mi estilo, no soy yo,

O al menos,

no parezco yo.

Un golpe me saca de mis pensamientos, me giro y veo al director de Hogwarts frente a mí.

_--Albus¿Cómo está?_(un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, al comprobar que mi voz no solo denota una preocupación inusual en mí, sino que además tiembla, como solo una vez, en un tiempo pasado, lo había hecho).

_--Inconsciente, pero viva. Ya sabes como funciona esto Severus, tu mismo inventaste esa poción._

Asiento. Y comienzo con la disertación que he preparado:

_--Esto está yendo demasiado lejos, no contabamos con que Herm..la Srta. Grenger perdiera el sentido común _(las fuerzas) _de esta manera. Tenemos que… _

_--No, ahora hay que continuar como lo habíamos planeado, Severus. Este pequeño… altercado, es algo que sabía ocurriría, así que me permití trazar el pequeño sendero que atravesarás para volver al camino que hemos de seguir._

¿Pequeño altercado¿Pequeño sendero que he de atravesar?

Recompongo la mezcla de ira, sorpresa y frustración y retomo mi cara inexpresiva, esa mascara que me protegía y que se cae con facilidad ahora…

Dumbledore comienza a hablar…


End file.
